


Ask Mrs. Hudson

by Notenoughforgenius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mama hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notenoughforgenius/pseuds/Notenoughforgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Tuner might have married ones, but there's nothing like Mrs. Hudson's boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Mrs. Hudson

Ask Ms. Hudson if the boys upstairs were in love and she would answer “Of course!” Ask her how she knew on the other hand, and she couldn’t quite tell you.

For example, when John did the shopping, Sherlock’s favorite Earl Grey would stalk the cupboards at 221B the next day. And Sherlock started doing the shopping. There was even fresh milk on a weekly basis.  
John took to hanging his jacket under Sherlock’s scarf, allowing for the detective to leave for crime scenes easier. Ms. Hudson also thought she saw John smell the scarf once, just a quick hold to his nose; dropped almost immediately.

She witnessed Sherlock plump the pillow on John’s side of the couch another day. Sherlock heard the downstairs door open; he snapped from his concentrated state and gently rearranged the pillow, before returning to his original position.

John began cooking, and working to find recipes Sherlock liked. Sherlock would eat for John, even if the food was horrid. It took more than friendship to eat some of Watson’s monstrosities. Between these actions, a collection of loving glances, mumbles, and stolen touches, Ms. Hudson knew. She couldn’t point to just one occurrence and tell you it was love, no more than a person could point to one rain drop and say it was raining. But if a touch, a glance or a caring thought was a drop, it was pouring on Baker Street.


End file.
